German New Guinea
German New Guinea and Bassel Guinea German New Guinea is a German colony in New Guinea established on 22nd November 2017. The first settlement of German New Guinea was made by Danny21367,who established what is known as Bassel Guinea.After 3 months from November to February Danny decided to leave Bassel guinea and move to Hamburg where he would become mayor.Bassel Guinea fell to a ruin after his departure of Bassel.The German Colony fell silent and under this silence came issues. The ruin of of Bassel Guinea has been greifed a few times from occupants from Earthea. Recently Cyber has protected The ruined town.And Ian has offered gold for protection. Australians invaders Around (March-April) Australians crossed over into Guinea with some migrating into German territory.Currently the land there wasn't being used anyways but paper (Leader of Germany) wouldn't want to lose some land to Australians so he kicked the Australians out of The Guinea territory and they never came back.It was a good thing for Padova. A new Start A new start was made in New Guinea paper would recruit Angolsim who made the newest town in New Guinea,Port_Mobsey (April 8 2018). Later Port_Mobsey would leave Germany for Nazi_Germany sometime around May. The day after Paper also recruited Cyberpies who would create the town of Lurivia. Located close by to Bassel Guinea ruins and close to the border between the Germany and Island_Union * CyberPies Becomes first Representative of New Guinea on April,18,2018 God Glory and Gold(Padova History) The new settlement of Padova created a new window to New Guinea for Commerce,Trade,and Population.With a steady start and some bumps along the way Padova became a pretty big deal and was quoted by paperpikmen as "The jewel of New Guinea".Padova was created on April,20,2018.Indeed New Guinea was big with potential, said by Mayor Baron Von KoalaBox "This island gives all opportunity".Following March Padova became the biggest infrastructural and German colony.And also leading Biggest population for a German colony and third in size or annexed area. Battle of Padova * Magenet tries to Convince KoalaBox to leave germany but koala was to loyal and stayed in Germany * Following this Maganet lead a battle in Padova,Part of Kerala War conflict. Padova wasn't all greatness with the effect of the Kerala War some minor attacks east and north of the city lead by Maganet leader of the Military of Lantau sent war to Padova and lead some of his military with him.The siege of Padova wasn't easy with the help of reinforcements such as paper and caarlitio the attacks became fair play. Padovas attacks were minor with most attacks happening every other day lasting only 10 to 30 minuets.But at last on April,27,2018 the development of Lava buckets and Dirt caused the Lautans problems with almost killing one of there soldiers and Kamakazi with swords caused the retreat of Lantau.The Country of Lantau never came back. # No deaths Occurred but one Lantau seriously injured. # Germany won on April 27 with Lava and Dirt.Lantau Army never came back. FYI i put the German flag to represent our victory over Lantau.This was the only attack known is German New Guinea History. Present Conflicts have been minor with Resident ShieldTrains Defending under the conflicts of Land disputes from The_Pock and Maganet and Noah's attacks. Genome Located at the Eastern tip of New Guinea Chief LiveLemur,A former Padova Councillor moved to start Genome.LiveLemur currently has 4 members and an organized infrastructure and a "Very patriotic German town" Genome has been a relatively quite in the world of politics and war a peaceful and growing city on the move. LiveLemur ran for Viceroy in May but lost to other Representative CyberPies. * CyberPies wins re-election As representative of German New Guinea June,18,2018 Irredentism War A conflict Started on June,29,2018 when 2 Giluwe Citizens lead by Pansebjorn came to Padova.Koala surprised to see giluwe men armored and ready for battle got his gear and called in reinforcements.Koala's first tactic was to use lava,it worked well.Pansebjorn retreated.A few damage was inflicted when koala toggled PvP,Yet the 2 Giluwe members ran away with a humiliating loss.Four Allies came and The Dabmacht were not online to protect Padova yet Giluwe put up a bad fight. The very next Day on the 30th of June a Terrorist attack on a boat near Padova was completely destroyed.Luckly this was considered greifing because it was close to Padova. Only staff knows who did the grief. The tensions are rising as after Germany attacked Italy and Lantau, Earthera came to help its allies but the war finished the last days of July 2018, after, with a humiliating loss, Germany conditionally surrendered to the central powers. Earthera gained Nyuginia and the priority about any claims. Population * Padova 13 * Genome 6 * New_Berlin 5 * Tie New_Frankfurt,and Lurivia Total Population of German New Guinea 26